


never been kissed

by afropogue



Series: julie and the glee kids [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Glee Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Dalton Academy Warblers, Glee AU, M/M, Meet-Cute, warbler!willie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afropogue/pseuds/afropogue
Summary: basically a willex glee au, where alex and willie meet the same way kurt and blaine did. based on the episode “never been kissed” which is where klaine met. in this au willie is a warbler and alex is from an opposing glee club and poses as a new student to spy on the warblers
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: julie and the glee kids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962652
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy i kinda got uninspired for this series and haven’t uploaded any new parts but i had a rush of inspiration to finish this willex part i wrote a while ago.
> 
> btw the title is named after the episode this fic is inspired by which is “Never Been Kissed” season 2 episode 6.
> 
> anyway this is a time skip, so basically they’ve been in glee club for a year already so...yeeee.

“Okay everyone!” Mrs. Wilson announces, walking into the room. “Time to talk sectionals!”

The teens‘ chatter dissipates as they stop talking and focus their attention on Mrs. Wilson.

“Now drumroll please Alex!” Mrs. Harrison says, turning to the blonde boy. Alex drums on his books with his hands in lieu of actual drums, but it’s still just as effective.

Mrs. Harrison grins holding up a paper. “I have in my hand, our competition for Sectionals next month!”

The room erupts into cheers and whooping. 

“First, the acapella group from the all boys school in Glendale, the Dalton Academy Warblers.”

“Oh them. We’ve played them before. They’re good.” Nick whispers with slight disdain to Reggie, leaning over slightly. He’s probably referring to his lacrosse team.

“Private school? Easy, we could beat those prissy’s in a heartbeat!” Flynn pounds her fist in her palm. Everyone laughs.

“Flynn, be nice.” Mrs Harrison lightly scolds, but there’s a hint of amusement in her voice and expression.

Alex’s interest pikes at the mention of Dalton. He’s heard of the school, a prestigious academy not too far from Los Feliz. The concept of the school sounds interesting, plus an all-boys school was likely to have more boys like him. Who _liked other guys._

If only it weren’t so expensive because he’d love to attend the school. He’s never even been inside the building but from all the things he’s heard, it seems like a great experience.

“The other team to beat, the Hipsters, are a first year club from the Warren Township Continuing Education Program. Now, they are a glee club composed entirely of old people getting their high school GEDs.”

Julie raises her eyebrows. “Is that legal?”

“How are we supposed to compete against a bunch of adorable old people.” Reggie asks.

Luke holds up two fingers, leaning forward in his chair. “Two words: _brittle bones._ Give one of those old ladies a good-luck pat on the rear and it’ll shatter her pelvis.” Luke quips. The class giggles again.

Mrs. Harrison shakes her head. “Anyway moving on...Since it seemed to get you guys jazzed up about sectionals last year, I want to make this week our second annual Boys Vs. Girls tournament!”

Cheers erupt again in the room.

“However, this time we’re gonna do something a little different. Boys, you will be doing songs done traditionally by girl groups-“

Alex’s eyes widen, and he suddenly sits up straighter. Performing girl group songs? Finally something his forte. 

Then she turns to the girls and addresses them, “And girls, you will be doing songs done traditionally by boy groups. I suggest trying some classic rock. The Who, The Stones. The more opposite your choice the more points you get.” she winks at them.

The girls start chattering amongst each other, exchanging ideas.

“How about the Beatles?” Julie suggests, leaning over so the girls can hear her better. Carrie and Kayla turn around in their seats so they’re facing the other girls.

Kayla and Flynn make a face at that. “Girl nobody wanna sing some dry ass songs by the insects.” Flynn says making a snoring sound along with a yawning motion.

Julie sputters. “Excuse me? The _insects?”_

“We should do One Direction.” Kayla suggests. Flynn snaps her fingers at her, eyes widening. “Yes! Everyone likes One Direction.”

Carrie scoffs. “Please, One Direction is for children. I say we go with one of the classics boy groups, like NSYNC or Backstreet Boys.”

“That’s so predictable.” Flynn scoffs.

“Just as predictable as One Direction?”

“Dont act like you weren’t a directioner at some point!” The girls bicker back and forth about what song they should sing.

Meanwhile over on the opposite team, the boys are looking at each other uncertainly about their new task.

Alex leans further, making a “come hither gesture” with his hands at the boys nearby.

“Don’t worry boys, I got this.” he assures.

***

“Okay!” Alex says, holding a long pointer rod. Mrs. Harrison had allowed the boys group to use an empty spare classroom to gather ideas and practice. Which was perfect, because Alex had already come up with an impromptu presentation on ideas for their task while Mrs. Harrison had been talking.

“Where did you even get that?” Luke asks, pointing at the rod.

“So,” Alex pointedly ignores Luke’s question, “now, obviously for this medley to work I’ll have to sing lead-sorry Luke-and of course when you’re singing Diana Ross, Bob Mackie-esque maribou feather boas are a must.” Alex explains, pointing to a sketch of a woman in an elegant dress and feather boa. Alex continues to explain the rest of ideas. 

The boys stare at him with weird and puzzled looks. 

“Is this all really necessary?” Nick asks, a little tentatively.

“Yeah feather boas seems a bit much.”

“Do you guys want to win against the girls or not?” Alex asks.

Luke props himself off the table he was leaning on, walking over to Alex. He slings an arm around his friend’s shoulder. “Alex, Alex, buddy, we don’t need to do anything too fancy. Let’s just pick a popular Fourth Harmony song and call it a day.”

Alex glares at him. “Fifth, Luke. It’s Fifth harmony. And Fifth Harmony is too basic.”

“We are literally a high school glee club. Basic is our thing.”

“And your point is? We still need to put on an a great show.” Alex counters, giving him a stern look. Luke sighs, awkwardly lifting his arm from around Alex’s shoulders. 

“Man Alex, who cares. The girls will probably win anyway like they did last year. It’s not like this is Sectionals.” Reggie says.

“Speaking of sectionals, how are you guys feeling about it?” Nick asks.

“I think we’ll nail it. However, I still don’t know if I’ll be able to go against those adorable old people.” Reggie says.

“I think we need to worry more about Delta academy.” Luke says.

“It’s Dalton, Luke. Seriously what is with you mispronouncing everything today?” Alex corrects, exasperated.

Luke scoffs, crossing his arms. “What are you, the vocab police?”

“It’s really not that hard to say.”

“I don’t know why you’re so concerned with pronouncing the names of our rivals correctly.”

“It’s called being a decent person, Luke. I thought you of all people would know that.”

The two start giving each other dirty looks. Reggie springs up from out of his seat, standing between Alex and Luke and placing his hands out placatingly. He was sure they wouldn’t actually get into a fight but he still didn’t want the argument to escalate. Even though this was considerably a minor argument, he still hated seeing people close to him fight. He already dealt with enough of that at home. 

“Woah woah _woah_ guys. Chill, it’s not a big deal.”

Luke doesn’t move Reggie’s hand from out of the way, but he’s still glaring at Alex. 

“Well me saying their name wrong won’t stop them from beating us at Sectionals! Why don’t you do something that’s actually useful-“

“Like what?” Alex questions, deciding to humor his friend.

“Like-I dunno, go spy on those Delta-I’m sorry- _Dalton_ boys you care so much about or something. Show us what we’re working with, maybe we could use a thing or two and one up them at their own game. Maybe we could use their skills for this stupid assignment too.” Luke says shrugging.

Alex actually pauses to consider that for a moment. That actually....didn’t seem like a horrible idea. Breaking into a private school didn’t seem like the best idea, and normally Alex would disregard the idea completely, but his curiosity for Dalton has overpowered his rationality. 

Instead of telling off Luke for the absurd idea, he simply turns away from him. “You know what, maybe I will.” He says affirmatively. He begins to take down his sketches and papers that were part of his ‘presentation.’ He probably wouldn’t need them anymore anyway.

Luke blinks at Alex’s calm response. He was just frustrated, he didn’t think Alex would actually consider his idea. He looks over at the other boys, who are also surprised by the turn of events, raising their eyebrows at Alex. They all exchange wary glances. 

_What was Alex up to?_

**

This was honestly a horrible idea. Alex regrets his decision the moment he stepped into Dalton academy.

He’s surprised they even let him in. He looks down at his attire. He had attempted to find to find an outfit that closely resembled the warbler uniform, only to come up with a white dress shirt under a black blazer, paired with a red tie and trousers. Hopefully it would suffice in helping him blend in.

Alex is pretty sure there are harsh consequences for this, and he is far too fragile to survive jail, not to mention it would dig a serious wound to his dignity. Getting locked up for sneaking into a school to spy on their fancy glee club is probably the worst way to go out.

But here he is, sneaking into a private school. Why? Honestly whatever reasons he has for doing this seemed trivial now that he was actually doing it.

At least he’ll finally see what a choir in a all-boys school is like.

Alex traipses down the hallway, stomach churning with nerves. He hasn’t run into any security yet, so that’s a plus, but he still makes sure to stay attentive. It’s difficult trying to look like a normal student while simultaneously staying cautious.

Literally anyone else would’ve been better suited for this. Even Reggie’s loud ass.

The hallways are empty so Alex assumes the students are in class. He honestly has no idea where he’s going, and he’s too anxious to ask a teacher or a security guard.

He did not think this plan through.

Alex soon finds himself lost. The school is huge for a private school that he assumes only the select-few wealthy kids students could afford, but he guesses it’s obvious that they would utilize their big budget and go all out on the school. 

He tries to focus on the decor lining the walls, hoping they would ease his nerves. He’ll admit, the paintings and subtle wall decor make the place look more refined and ornate than it already is.

Suddenly a security guard appears in Alex’s line of vision. He gulps. The security guard is walking toward him, shoulders broad and face rough. He isn’t looking at him, and it’s most likely just his neutral expression, but it doesn’t ease Alex’s anxiety in the slightest. And the security guard’s face tells Alex that he was not one to be messed with. 

He could probably just walk past him and try to play it cool, but Alex feels like he would somehow mess that up and give himself away. Thankfully he finds a long spiral staircase at the beginning of a hallway. He doesn’t hesitate to walk up the steps, forcing himself to walk normally and not just sprint all the way up like he wants to. It would look too suspicious.

The upstairs hallway is just as quiet as the downstairs one.

Alex instinctively adjusts the black fanny pack over his chest, hands itching to do something. He wishes he had his drumsticks so he could just _tap, tap, tap,_ his anxiety away.

Alex flinches as a loud chime rings through the hallway. A cacophony of chatter enters the hallway, and the classroom doors open. Alex watches students exit their classes.

Alex’s eyes widen, unsure what to do as students pass by him in the hallway. He notices everyone seems to be heading toward the same direction. Maybe it’s lunch time or something?

He jumps a little in surprise when someone’s shoulder bumps into him. He hears the guy shout, “Hey watch it man!” before they continuing down the opposite direction. Alex turns around and tries to shout back a ‘sorry’ but it comes out more as a sheepish mutter. Not that the guy would’ve heard him anyway.

Alex sighs and turns back around, only to run smack into someone’s chest.

He staggers back a bit at the abrupt contact. God he probably stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Woah dude, you okay?” 

Alex nods and is about to respond when he catches sight of who he ran into. His mouth goes dry.

A handsome boy with long dark hair tied in a low bun is in front of him, staring at him with slight concern. He’s also clad in the Dalton uniform, so he’s undoubtedly a student.

Alex realizes he’s been staring for longer than what’s considered polite and clears his throat. 

“I-um-yeah. Yeah! I’m fine, I’m sorry for running into you. I should’ve been paying attention.”

The guy waves him off. “It’s all good.” 

The boy is peering at him curiously. Alex averts eye contact and looks around uneasily. Thankfully they aren’t in the middle of the hallway, that would’ve been beyond embarrassing.

“You’re new aren’t you?” The boy questions, looking at him inquisitively, hint of a smile on his face.

Alex scratches his neck sheepishly. “Is it that obvious?” 

The boy smirks, which causes Alex’s cheeks to burn. “Totally.” he laughs and Alex joins him, albeit his more sheepish.

The boy grins at him and lends out his hand. 

“I’m Willie.” 

The gesture throws Alex off a little bit, which it shouldn’t because duh people shake hands as a polite form of greeting. He shakes Willie’s hand. “Alex. And yeah I’m...new,” Alex admits abashedly. He glances over at the students passing by them, all heading in the direction of the staircase Alex had ascended from earlier.

“So what exactly is going on? Where is everyone going?”

“Oh, it’s the warblers. Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while.”

Alex tilts his head. The students actually look forward to performances here? It took a while for people to take their glee seriously. A lot of people still don’t care much for the glee club’s existence.

“So wait, the glee club here is...kinda cool?” he asks.

The boy gives him a strange look, before grinning. 

“Dude, the warblers are like rock stars.” Willie states, as if it’s the most obvious fact in the world. Alex raises his eyebrows curiously. Rock stars? _Pfft._

Willie smirks at him again, which causes Alex’s heart to flip. Alex’s eyes widen again when Willie takes his hand again. 

“Come on, I know a shortcut.” Willie says, shooting him a wink. Alex internally shivers, and he knows it’s not from the cold because no way a school as rich as this doesn’t have central heating. Alex allows Willie to lead them to wherever the warbler performance is being held.

Alex follows Willie down the stairs where the rest of the students were heading. When they reach the bottom of the staircase, instead of following the other students, Willie leads him in a different direction.

The handsome Dalton student takes them through a couple empty rooms, some of which are connected by archways and he can’t help but stare in awe at how posh and gorgeous the rooms look. Willie increases their pace, breaking into a little run. Alex matches his pace, following his lead. He’s still blushing at their intertwined hands.

Willie releases his hand from his once they reach a set of double doors, and Alex immediately mourns the loss. Willie opens the set of double doors. The room is filled with students, most either chatting amongst themselves or bustling about, moving tables and other objects to make more room.

Alex scans the room, noticing just how much he sticks out. “Wow...I stick out like a sore thumb.” He comments, self-consciously tugging on to his fanny pack.

Willie gestures his head pointedly to his clothes. “Well next time, don’t forget your jacket new kid,” he leans over and adjusts the side of Alex’s collar. “Then you’ll fit right in.” Willie pats his shoulder with a grin.

Alex is beyond flustered at this point. Just his luck that he’d stumble upon the most beautiful human being he’s ever seen and all he does is tease him. His gay little heart can’t take this. 

Willie winks at him again, Alex notices he does that a lot. Not that he’s complaining.

“Watch this.” 

Willie backs up slowly and starts singing, eyes still on Alex. The chattering and commotion in the room ceases, replaced by singing. They start to hum along to Willie’s singing, voices weaving together in unison into a euphonious harmony. Alex recognizes the iconic pop song.

**_“You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down  
Down_ **

**_Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February, you'll be my Valentine  
Valentine”_ **

They’re really good. Like really, really good. Who is he kidding, good was the biggest understatement of the century. Their acapella is impeccable, and Alex thinks this is some of the best live singing he’s ever heard.

**_”Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I will be young forever_ **

**_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_ **

******_My heart stops when you look at me_  
** Just one touch, now baby, I believe this is real  
So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back” 

Willie and a portion of warblers in the center even break out into a little dance. Nothing too crazy, they’re mostly just moving side to side to the beat of the music with some extra minor movements, but it makes the performance even more endearing, especially with how they’re all somehow synchronized and in line with each other.

Willie was right, they are _rockstars._

This is who they’re up against at Sectionals? _Los Feliz’s glee club doesn’t stand a chance._

Alex loves the atmosphere of Dalton. He loves how everyone seems like a family, how happy they all look while singing. It’s like nothing else matters except for singing and having fun. It kinda reminds him of his own glee club, minus the uniform, the budget, and well...as Flynn would say, “the prissiness”.

He never would’ve imagined an all-boys school to be so openly close and affectionate with one another. He hasn’t heard a single ‘no homo!’, a phrase he hears one too many times at his school. 

The toxic masculinity is practically non exist in this school.

Alex thinks about the bullying he‘s endured at his school. He’s never been beaten up or anything, his school wasn’t that bad plus they’d have to get past Luke. It was just the snide jokes here and there about his sexuality, the occasional taunts from the jocks, basically the opposite of how the Dalton boys treat each other. It was much worse in freshman year after he came out, but it’s decreased once Alex started ignoring them.

Moisture gathers in Alex’s eyes. Seeing all these boys singing and dancing and being close with one another makes him so emotional.

All the warblers are attractive, but his eyes always end up gravitating to Willie’s form. Not only is he stunning and friendly, but he can also sing and dance? Alex was falling and he was falling fast.

The performance ends with a charming spin from Willie and the select few warblers who has been dancing in synchronization. The whole room erupts with cheers and back pats. Their behavior reminds Alex of the football players after they win a game. Minus the chest bumps and unnecessary yelling.

Alex smiles, clapping. His blurry vision makes Alex realize his eyes are now filled to the brim with tears so he quickly blinks back any tears before they can fall, dabbing at his eyes attempting to make it seem like he’s just scratching an itch.

He dries his face just in time for Willie, who jogs back to him. His face looks a little flushed, which is probably from all the singing, but there’s still a bright smile on his face.

Alex could stare at his smile forever.

“So, whaddaya think new kid?” Willie asks.

“You guys are amazing.” Alex replies honestly.

Willie laughs at the awe in his tone. “Why thank you. We do these often here at Dalton, one of the best parts of being a Warbler.”

Alex looks at the warblers mingling with each other. I want to be one of them. “I’ll bet.” he says solemnly. 

He doesn’t see the curious look Willie throws his way.


	2. Chapter 2

After the warblers are finished singing, Willie takes his arm and leads them over to the room next to the one the warblers were singing in. 

Alex should probably be leaving, as a few minutes ago he suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place. _To ‘spy.’_

But then he takes a look at Willie’s beautiful smile and completely forgets about his mission because _who was he to refuse spending time with the hottest guy he’s ever met._

Willie leads them over to a table. He takes a seat, and Alex sits in the one across from him. 

There’s a coffee machine near them, where two students are at. One of the students is a tanned skinned boy. Willie looks over the machine and calls, “Aye Dante!” 

The tanned skin boy-Dante-looks over from the coffee machine at the sound of his voice. He smiles when he sees its Willie. 

“Two lattes please?” Willie asks, holding up two fingers. Dante nods and turns his attention back to the coffee machine.

“This place is....this place is really nice. Like super nice.” Alex says, looking around again. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to get over the warm atmosphere and interior of Dalton.

Willie grins, mimicking Alex’s actions and looking around as well. “I know. I’ve been going here a few years now and I still can’t get over the decor sometimes. It really suits the school. It just screams Dalton, you know?” He says fondly.

Alex nods. “Yeah.”

Dante walks over to them with a tray of three lattes. He moves over to the seat next to Willie, gently placing the tray on the table before sitting down. 

Willie and Dante each take a latte from the tray. 

“Oh, Alex this is Dante, Dante this is Alex.” Willie introduces them. “He’s...’new’.” he adds, and Alex can practically see the quotations floating by his head from the way he says ‘new’.

 _Does he know?_ Surely Alex couldn’t have been that obvious.

Dante shoots him a dazzling smile. Why were all these dalton students so attractive? “Wassup Alex!”

Alex gives him a small smile. “Hi.”

Dante picks up the remaining cup on the tray and places it on the table, pushing it in Alex’s direction. “Latte?”

Alex tentatively takes the coffee. “O-oh um sure. Thank you.” 

The coffee is warm in his hands, but it’s not scorching hot to the point where his hands are searing. Alex lifts the cup to his lips, blowing gently on the tiny lid hole.

“Alex was just telling me about how much he likes Dalton.” Willie says, taking a sip of his coffee. Alex copies his actions, taking a tentative sip of the coffee in his hands. 

“Well what’s not to like? Alex, you should actually enroll here. Like for real.”

Alex almost spits out his coffee. He looks over at Willie, who doesn’t look affected in the slightest. “W-What do you mean for real? I-“

“Am a spy from another glee club?” Alex’s eyes widen, mouth falling open. Dante chuckles at his expression. 

“You were such a terrible spy we actually thought it was sort of...endearing.” Dante smirks. Willie hums in agreement, casually taking a sip of his coffee. He doesn’t look surprised in the slightest, so Alex thinks it’s safe to assume he already knew as well.

The blonde blushes. Guess he wasn’t as subtle as he thought. _This was such a bad idea, he was going to kill Luke when he got back._

”Are you going to beat me up?” Alex asks, not really prepared for the worst.

“We are definitely not going to beat you up.” Dante assures, amusement in his voice.

“You’ve stayed this long, which made me think this wasn’t the only reason you came.” Willie says, fixing him with a prodding stare, as if he’s trying to figure him out through his expression alone.

Alex averts his eyes, settling them on the oh-so smooth table surface. How was Willie so good at reading him? They’ve only known each other for less than two hours, this was wild.

“Dante do you mind leaving us alone for a minute?” Willie asks his friend, turning his head in his direction but keeping his eyes on Alex.

Dante nods, standing up. “Of course. It was nice meeting you Alex, even in....weird circumstances.”

Alex nods, putting on a polite smile. “It was nice meeting you too.” 

Dante walks away, leaving Willie and Alex alone at the table.

“Things aren’t going so great at your school?” Willie asks once Dante is out of hearing distance.

Alex glances up at Willie, before looking away again. “Yeah...people just don’t take my ideas seriously. Especially in glee club. I guess it’s because they usually stray away from the ‘norm’, since I’m one of the only few openly gay guys at my school.” Alex says, voice becoming slightly lower at the last sentence. He feels safe telling Willie he’s gay for some reason, although he would admit, it was probably obvious.

Willie’s eyebrows raise slightly but a small smile graces his lips. “I know how you feel. It’s difficult trying to embrace your feminine side when your surrounded by toxic masculinity everywhere. Dealt with it a bit at my uh, old school.” Willie replies. His face turns slightly dark at the mention of his old school, and Alex wonders what had happened to him there. It probably wasn’t good, and Alex doesn’t know if he wants to find out.

He notes how Willie is so incredibly easy to talk to. From first glance, Alex would’ve written him off as another handsome preppy boy who was out of his league and wouldn’t spare him the time or day, but Willie was so sweet and understanding—especially to someone who essentially snuck into his school.

Alex leans in closer, looking around before whispering the question that’s been floating around his mind since he arrived, “So...are you all...gay?”

Willie laughs, shaking his head. “Nah, some of us are straight but a lot of us, including myself, are far from that.”

Okay, first, he’s elated to know that Willie isn’t straight. That’s definitely information he’s going to store in his min. What will he do with it-that is the real question.

This seems like his kind of place. A school with boys like him, with similar music tastes and style. Of course had to be way too out of reach in his budget, his family would never let him attend with the expense.

“Wow...that’s cool. That you’re not straight. I-I mean you know, that not everyone is straight.” Can God just do him a favor and summon a hole to swallow him up?

Willie just laughs, grinning at him. “I know what you mean....You’re a cool guy Alex. I wish you were actually enrolling here.” he says earnestly, staring straight into Alex’s eyes.

Then Willie clears his throat, leaning forward a bit. “There’s a lot to, um, like here...” he says, the corner of his lips lifting into a shy smile.

Alex hopes he isn’t reaching but the last sentence seems to imply that Willie knows just what is at this school that Alex would like. Or more like, _who...._

Alex’s breath hitches at the possible implications. There’s a tension in the air, but it’s not uncomfortable at all. It’s like they’re both being pulled together by some force, and Alex doesn’t know if it’s one-sided or not, but damn did he want to get to know this Warbler boy.

****

Alex walks into glee club the next day with a smile on his face. He’s been thinking about the Warblers and Dalton Academy all day. He’s been thinking about Willie all day.

He and Willie had exchanged numbers before he left, which Alex still couldn’t believe. He was still trying to wrap his head around his pure luck from yesterday. Who would’ve thought sneaking into a private school to spy on the elite glee club there would lead to to him meeting a cute boy and getting his number. 

Ah Willie. With his beautiful brown eyes, and his hair. He wonders how his hair felt. It probably felt so soft, he wants to braid. _Willie would look so pretty in a braid._

Alex is sitting in his seat, waiting for glee club to begin, when his phone suddenly dings.

He presses the home button and smiles at the message banner that displays on the screen. 

**_Be courageous today :))_ **

Such a nice, simple message, yet it fills Alex with a wave of warmth. They had talked a lot before Alex left. Willie gave Alex a lot of encouraging words, about being confident and not caring what other people thought. A smile grows on his face. 

“Dude why are you smiling like that?” Luke asks, looking at him suspiciously. Then he glances at Alex’s phone, leaning over slightly. 

Alex quickly pulls his phone to his chest, keeping it away from Luke’s prying eyes. “No reason.”

Luke raises his eyebrows, smirking a little. “Come on you never smile like that.”

Alex huffs crossing his arms and looking away. “Whatever.”

Luke’s smile dissipates. “You’re not still at me about yesterday, right? I’m sorry I overreacted I-“

Alex sighs, looking at his friend. “It’s fine, Luke. It’s okay, I’m not mad.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. We’ll figure out a song to sing for the Boys vs. Girls we can all agree on.”

“And no feather boas?”

Alex pretends to contemplate. “We’ll see.” Luke laughs and Alex joins him. He could never stay mad at his best friend.

“So...who were you texting? I know it was a boy, you were smiling way too hard for it to be anything else.”

Alex knows he can’t lie to his friend because Luke knows him too well, so he replies nonchalantly, “Some boy I met at Dalton yesterday.”

Luke’s eyes widen. “Did you-you actually went to Dalton Academy?”

“Snuck in, actually.”

Luke sputters. “Dude I didn’t actually mean it! You really snuck into Dalton Academy? Who are you and what have you done with Alex?”

Alex laughs. He couldn’t blame him, it was an out-of-character thing for him to do. 

“And you didn’t get caught?”

Alex shakes his head. “Nope. You know I’m careful.” Then he looks down. “That’s where I met the boy I’m texting.”

Luke coos, nudging his friend’s shoulder. “Ooooo Alex got a crush!! This is why you should listen to me more often.”

Alex scoffs, shaking his head fondly. “You were just lucky this time.” he smiles as Luke laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check me out on twitter and tumblr both @afropogue!
> 
> let me know your thoughts on this in the comments!!


End file.
